


Double Dutch

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Condoms, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mother-Son Relationship, Rating: PG13, Romance, The Talk, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Voldemort is preparing a second assault on the Wizarding World, Ron Weasley is looking forward to a last moment of peace together with someone he loves. He didn't count on the interference of Gilderoy Lockhart...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Dutch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my_thestral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_thestral/gifts).



> Much, much thanks to my_thestral for the beta-check! This one's for you, hon! <3

Ron looked up when he heard a soft knock on his door.

“Door’s not locked.”

His mother stepped inside, a large pile of perfectly ironed boxers floating before her.

“What’s wrong?” Ron asked suspiciously.

“Nothing, dear. What should be the matter?”

“You never knock.”

“Don’t be silly, dear...”

“ _This is my house and your room is part of my house, young man_ ,” Ron said with an eerie imitation of his mother. “Your rules are holy. I’ve known that since the day I was born.”

“It’s nothing, dear,” Ron’s mother said, adjusting her apron, while she placed Ron’s underwear in his open suitcase with a flick of her wand. “It’s just...”

“Yes?”

She took a seat on Ron’s bed and sighed. “It’s your first holiday with your friends. Without supervision from an adult.”

“You mean without your all-seeing eye,” Ron blurted out. His mum looked him in the eye, and he immediately regretted his retort.  The usual “ _watch your tongue, Ronald Weasley”_ didn’t come. Instead her trembling lip send a jolt of shame through his body. She rarely cried in his presence.

“Mum, get yourself together,” Ron said, his tone a mix between compassion and discomfort. “I’m nearly sixteen. I’m almost a man.”

“A _man_ ,” his mother said with a slight hint of sarcasm in her voice. “Your father is a man. You are... fifteen.”

“I’m not a child,” Ron said stubbornly, his arms crossed in defiance.

“But you’re not a man either. You’re still young. You don’t understand the consequences of adulthood...”

“I’ve faced more dangers at my age than most adults,” Ron bellowed, suppressed anger bursting out like a volcano. “I have seen people I loved getting killed before my eyes. It was hard. It still is. But I stood my ground. I kept fighting against bad people; adults with much more experience than I, and I will keep on fighting to protect my family and my friends, even at the cost of my life. Does that make me a child? So be it.”

“You’re right.”

“What?” Ron said surprised; his anger vanished within seconds.

“You’re right,” his mother repeated. She sounded defeated. Tired. “I wish I could protect you from what is about to come. But I can’t.”

“You can,” Ron said softly as he took a seat next to his mother. “Have faith in me.”

“I will always have faith in you, dear,” she said, her voice breaking as she pulled Ron into a hug. He patted her on the back with the tenderness of an Acrumantula. He sighed with relief as she released him. He still needed some training with this particular part of adulthood.

“I hope you and your friends have a wonderful holiday.”

It took Ron by surprise. A nagging feeling behind his chest as the teary eyes of his mother connected with his. Thoughts melting into words without thinking.

“I’m going with someone... I like.”

His mother raised an eyebrow, always a dangerous sign. She opened her mouth, but closed it again. That was a first. Then a smile appeared through the sternness, her eyes twinkling with girlish anticipation.

“I knew it. Hermione is such a polite and handsome young lady...”

“Hermione is on holiday with her parents.”

“But who...?”

“It’s Dean...”

“Dean? You mean Dean Thomas? But... but he’s a _boy_...”

Ron blushed.

 

~*~

 

“Would you care for some tea, Dean?” Ron’s mother said, her voice a bit higher than usual.

Ron felt his legs shaking uncontrollably as his eyes travelled from his mother to his boyfriend and back. He saw Dean smiling, revealing his perfect white teeth as he nodded politely.

“Well,” Ron’s mother said as the cups were filled with hot tea with a casual swish of her wand. Ron saw her exchanging looks with his father. Ron would bet that they had rehearsed the upcoming conversation. “Mr Weasley and I wanted to meet you before you boys are going on holiday. I think...  eh... we think it’s important that... er... It’s some sort of tradition that we wanted to share with you, since you two are... eh... ”

“Together,” Ron’s father added, visibly feeling as uncomfortable as his son. Ron’s heart skipped a beat or two as his father took a book from under the table. The cover was letting loose and it looked like it had been in the family for several centuries. The picture betrayed his parents’ intentions and he wished that Dean would end his suffering with a fatal stab through the heart.

“The book’s originally meant for straight couples,” Ron’s father mumbled, his face taking a life-threatening shade of red. “But I guess... er... things aren’t very different between... eh... _same-sex couples_.”

“Dad, for Merlin’s sake!” Ron cried out almost hysterically. “We already know that.”

“It’s important to use the proper preventives,” his mother said, obviously pretending that she didn’t hear her son’s protests. “And according to Gilderoy Lockhart, an affective Cleaning Charm is a couple’s best...”

“I don’t want to hear about Gilderoy Lockhart using a Cleaning Charm!” Ron protested.

“You should have listened to him more often, Ronald Weasley,” his mother said. “You’re looking at the woman who has been changing your linens before and during your adolescence...”

Ron wanted to die. He looked at his boyfriend. Dean’s face was emotionless, but his shoulders moved a bit. Like he was... laughing?

“Molly, dear. You’re embarrassing our son...”

“Oh... yes... I...”

“May I say something?” It was Dean. It was the first thing he’d said during Ron’s _execution_.

Ron saw his mother looking at his boyfriend with a flabbergasted expression on her face.

“Of... of course, dear.”

“As you probably know, I come from a Muggle family. We were told at a young age to have safe sex. Muggles use some sort of rubber...”

“Doncoms!” Ron’s father blurted out. “I read that in a magazine.”

“What kind of magazine, if I may ask?” Ron’s mother said, a sharpness hidden in her voice that could kill a Basilisk.

“Condoms, sir,” Dean said, probably saving Ron’s dad’s life. “What I’m trying to say is: with the proper spells combined with condoms, there’s nothing to worry about when Ron and I are going to...”

“Play Charades,” Ron’s mother added, still glaring at his father. “I hope you two will have an excellent holiday. Now if you boys will excuse us, Mr Weasley and I are going to have a conversation which is not suitable for chil... _adults_ younger than us.”

 

~*~

 

“Ron, wake up, sleepyhead!”

Ron opened his eyes and a sigh of contentment left his mouth. Dean was holding him in his muscled arms, while caressing his copper mane. The sun was shining brightly and Ron heard children screaming, probably making their way to the beach with their parents. Ron didn’t know for sure. He and Dean hadn’t left their king size bed much, since they arrived...

He heard Dean’s steady heartbeat and it nearly lulled him back to sleep, but something more interesting came up...

“Mr Thomas, is that what I think it is?” Ron said, his voice husky from sleep and growing arousal.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I will show you, or better, let you feel it.”

Ron kissed his way down to his breakfast and smiled suggestively at his boyfriend.

“Ron, I promised...”

“I know,” Ron said, smiling as he took a condom from the bedside table. Ron slowly opened the package and put it on Dean, nearly making him spoil the fun.

“Lose the wand, will you,” Ron whispered as he saw Dean trying to mumble a spell. “Lockhart won’t be necessary. I’ll take care of that.”

Ron hummed with pleasure as a familiar taste pampered his taste buds. Strawberry flavour. His favourite.


End file.
